


小野洋子问题

by earthafromearth



Category: This is Spinal Tap (1984)
Genre: David分手了, M/M, Porn With Plot, 一点点剧情, 一点点车, 对的就是小野洋子, 小野洋子, 很多的沙雕, 车, 陈皮阿水逼我写的
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthafromearth/pseuds/earthafromearth
Summary: 陈皮阿水喊我来填补Spinal Tap同人空白
Relationships: David St. Hubbins/Nigel Tufnel
Kudos: 3





	小野洋子问题

**Author's Note:**

> 他们太傻逼了，除了傻逼，我什么也写不出来

奈吉尔从没觉得他和大卫之间回归了正常，他确实很容易就回到了乐队里，乐队需要他，这是明摆着的事。但大卫呢？奈吉尔不想把他俩之间的问题称为小野洋子问题，那个贱女人配不上这么高的一个名声。但他也想不出别的称呼。  
他咬破了他的大拇指，指甲旁边的那圈硬皮被他咬着拽了出来，血从指甲缝隙里往外渗，他垂下眼睛看了一眼，然后把整个大拇指都塞进了嘴里。他想到哪里了？  
哦，小野洋子。  
奈吉尔想着，在床上翻了个身，背朝下平躺在了乱糟糟的床单上。他早就醒了，但他没打算起床。小野洋子却出现在了他的脑子里，真是浪费他在床上的时间。  
就算奈吉尔再不想承认，他和大卫之间也只有这么一个问题，他想不出别的了。他的大拇指不再流血了，他又舔了一口，没有血腥的铁锈味了，只有皮肤上咸滋滋的汗味。倒不是说他和大卫之前有过什么，但现在就是感觉不一样。就好像，怎么解释？如果说他之前和大卫是吸在一起的两块磁铁，那大卫就是趁他离队的那阵子消磁了。奈吉尔回来之后还是可以和大卫纹丝合缝地摆在一起，却吸不住了。他们在日本的演出一点问题都没有，他俩只要一起站在台上，台下就能跟疯了一样地尖叫，但下了台，那种少了半边的感觉就又回来了。大卫理应像是块磁铁一样和自己吸在一起的，奈吉尔的舌头又找到了那条被撕起来的硬皮，他撅着嘴唇，用上下门齿一起咬住它。只要他一起使劲把它咬断，就不会再疼了。奈吉尔是这样的，但现实就是他又把自己撕破了，更多的血沿着他的牙缝混进了他的口水里。  
他把拇指从嘴里拿了出来，上面的口水干掉了，凉飕飕的。他用另一只手按了按，还是很疼，他就伸出舌头继续舔它，直到门铃被按响。是大卫，奈吉尔昨天让他过来听他新买的一把吉他，但现在他却把自己的大拇指咬破了。门铃又被按响了，奈吉尔叹了口气，这才从床上爬起来。  
看，这就是奈吉尔刚说的。大卫之前从来不敲门，奈吉尔也从来不锁门，他家里所有的锁都挂在了放吉他那屋的房门上。门铃又响了，“等着！”，奈吉尔朝着门口大喊，一边走到冰箱里拿出来了两听啤酒。如果这人非要按门铃，那他就得多等会，是不是？  
奈吉尔拉开门，大卫低着头，他只看到一头金毛。这不正常。他又想咬他的手指头了，但这是一种新的不正常，好像是大卫家里死了亲戚，奈吉尔却不知道。“谁死……”没等奈吉尔问完，大卫就从他身边挤进了屋里，奈吉尔跟着他转过身，用脚踢上家门。大卫一头倒在了沙发上，脸埋在抱枕里，另一块抱枕被他压在了大腿下面。奈吉尔一手拿着一听啤酒，“谁死了？”他把左手的那听扔在了大卫身上，大卫被冰得一激灵，整个身子半侧着蜷缩了起来，脸却还埋在抱枕里。奈吉尔弯下腰，抽出大卫压在腿下的抱枕，抱在自己怀里，然后一屁股坐在了地上。  
最后，让大卫把他那张卖座的脸从抱枕里拿出来的，是奈吉尔拉开啤酒拉环的声音。大卫一下就抬起了头，奈吉尔还没喝下第二口，这个人已经在沙发上爬起来，拉开啤酒，把溢出来的泡沫吸进嘴里，又一仰脖灌下了大半瓶。奈吉尔瞪大了眼睛，咽下他的第二口啤酒。  
“她走了。”大卫说完，把喝完了的啤酒扔在茶几上，又倒在了沙发上。奈吉尔这时候喝下了第三口。谁走了？去哪儿了？他没听懂。大卫不知道又对着枕头嘟囔了点什么，但他扭着屁股，把小腿都一起蜷在了沙发上。奈吉尔这才突然明白。  
他觉得自己应该摸摸大卫的后背，让他别太难过。但事实确实，奈吉尔开心得很，他现在就想把大卫拉起来，然后冲去最近的酒吧庆祝一番。毕竟，小野洋子问题突然就解决了！  
小野洋子走了，这可不就意味着，他和大卫又可以吸在一起了？  
好吧，这句话听起来有些奇怪，就是那个意思，不是那个意思！  
“那她还回来吗？”奈吉尔装作很随便地问了一句，赶紧又喝了一口啤酒，盯着手里的易拉罐看，大卫在沙发上发出一串不知道是什么意思的动静，纳吉尔这才皱着眉去看他。之间大卫这时候是平躺在沙发上，双人沙发的扶手硌在他的膝盖上，他的小腿就耷拉在半空中。他在对着抱枕使劲地摇头，肩膀和屁股跟着一起晃。奈吉尔把最后几口啤酒喝完了，大卫还在那儿摇头呢。  
纳吉尔咂咂嘴，然后一下蹦上了沙发。沙发在他俩身下发出吱呀吱呀的声音，奈吉尔用膝盖夹住大卫的大腿，手一下按在了大卫的屁股上。大卫一下就不动了。这还差不多，也不是在台上，晃什么屁股呢？但这屁股还挺软的，纳吉尔又多抓了一下，大卫突然哼了一声，纳吉尔对着大卫毛茸茸的金发眨眨眼，然后抬起了手。大卫又扭了一下，但这次他侧过了脸，躺在了抱枕上。“她不会回来了，奈吉尔，我们分手了。”他说话的声音很小，但奈吉尔听清了每一个字。  
奈吉尔一贯的哲学是：任何问题都可以在酒吧里解决。  
他可从没想到跟大卫在酒吧解决他被小野洋子甩了的问题，能把他带进更大的问题里。  
而现在这个更大的问题正躺在他的床上，拉着他的胳膊，在床垫上可劲地蹭。“你最好不要弄到我的床上！”纳吉尔使劲往回抽胳膊，但大卫也不知道什么时候有了这么大的劲儿，就说那个贱女人会巫术，不是什么好玩意！大卫听到奈吉尔的话之后停下了往床垫上顶跨的动作，但还没等奈吉尔松下这口气，他就已经用没拉着奈吉尔的那只手解开了自己的裤子，当他的鸡巴直接蹭到奈吉尔的床单上的时候，大卫又开始哼哼了，声音和之前被奈吉尔抓住屁股时候的一模一样，但奈吉尔管不得这人到底是怎么哼哼的，“你他妈的！”他弯下腰抓着大卫的肩膀，把他翻过身子，但大卫没松开奈吉尔的手，所以小个子的男人就被他的金发主唱拉到了身上，而大卫的鸡巴就硬挺挺地夹在两人身上。大卫往后仰着头，像是猫打呼噜一样，发出一串呜呜的声音。  
奈吉尔这才看到，大卫还在哭。什么人会在喝多了之后一边勃起一边哭啊？“但她走了。”大卫用手背蹭了蹭自己的脸颊，眼泪没擦掉多少，却把更多的头发揉到了脸上，“不许提她！”奈吉尔再也忍不住，他压着大卫的肩膀，冲他吼道。大卫明显被吓到了，他甚至打了个嗝，然后睁大了眼睛瞪向奈吉尔，好像是一个受惊了的孩子。纳吉尔被他看得不自在，好像做错了事情是他一样。他忍不住往后蹭了蹭身子，忘记了大卫的勃起还夹在俩人之间。大卫突然弓起身子，他搂过奈吉尔的脖子。  
大卫一下离奈吉尔很近，奈吉尔甚至可以看到大卫的睫毛，大卫满脸都湿漉漉的，眼泪到处都是，他贴着奈吉尔使劲吸了吸鼻子，整张脸都皱到了一起，奈吉尔却开始有了反应。操，这都是什么事儿啊！他往上撅起屁股，不想让大卫感到自己也逐渐硬起来的勃起，但他明显慢了一步，因为大卫突然就放开了他的胳膊，两只手一起抓住了他的屁股。奈吉尔吓得僵住了身子，但大卫却好像前半夜喝到只能瘫在床上的不是他一样，他带着奈吉尔一起在床上翻了个身子。  
大卫却没能稳住自己，整个人摔在了奈吉尔身上，胳膊硌在了纳吉尔的肚子上，奈吉尔疼得噎进去一口凉气。大卫却利索地扒下了奈吉尔的裤子。这人其实清醒得很，对不对？但大卫只来得及把奈吉尔的玩意掏了出来，就急切地把他俩一起握在了自己的手里，奈吉尔的裤子没完全拖下去，卡在了他的屁股上，有点勒。但是大卫贴着奈吉尔往上顶胯，同时用上了点力气地握着他俩转动手腕。  
奈吉尔突然想起来，这个还是他自己告诉大卫的，他说他喜欢这样撸自己。  
但他不记得他还告诉过大卫应该用多大的力气，怎么用拇指稍稍扣进去……但大卫就都知道了，奈吉尔克制不住自己，他喘着粗气，低着头，不停地往大卫手里送，而大卫用另一只手把挡在奈吉尔眼睛前面的头发别在了耳后，奈吉尔突然又看到了大卫湿漉漉的眼睛，他不知道为什么，但还是凑了过去，叼住了大卫的嘴唇。他恶狠狠地咬了一口，感觉自己的牙齿完全陷进了大卫嘴唇上的嫩肉里，但他很快就松开了嘴，然后一边轻轻地亲着，一边用舌尖去舔他刚咬过的地方。大卫就一直盯着他瞧，奈吉尔突然就感觉他又被填满了，那种被另一个人吸着靠近的感觉又回来了。他又是一个完整的人了。  
他的高潮来得很剧烈，他整个人一边射一边哆嗦，他隐隐约约地听到他自己喊了大卫的名字，而大卫紧接着就射在了他的肚子上，精液凉凉的，他扯过被子把它们都擦掉，却还是感觉留下了一层，黏黏糊糊地渗进了他的皮肤里。  
大卫已经倒在了旁边的床上，奈吉尔把床单扔到床底下，在大卫搂着他的腰，往怀里拽的时候，往后靠了过去。“为什么分手了？”奈吉尔突然问，而大卫已经要贴着他的后背睡着了。“她说我不喜欢她了，还说我就喜欢你。”  
奈吉尔闷哼了一声，大卫已经在他身后睡着了。


End file.
